Drabble
by sliz225
Summary: <html><head></head>Hopefully the beginning to a series of unconnected NCIS LA drabbles.  A mix of funny/pointless/fluffy/mushy/random/whatever-I-feel-like-writing.  Plotless, but kind of fun.</html>
1. Dad

**(A/N: My version on what will happen when the team finds out about Deeks' dad.)**

"So Hettie was the one who told you?" Callen questioned.

"Yeah, I guess that sums up our personal lives in general," Deeks quipped, nodding. "Hettie knows more about them than we do."

"Well, I'm glad he's dead—" growled Kensi, unusually bloodthirsty.

"—because a car accident was probably a less painful death than the alternative," agreed Sam.

"What do you mean, 'the alternative?'" asked Deeks.

"You said he tried to kill you?" clarified Callen.

"Yes."

"With a shotgun?" clarified Sam.

"Yes."

"While you were _ten_?" clarified Kensi.

"Yes."

The three agents exchanged indecipherable glances.

"Then he should consider himself lucky he's already dead," said Callen grimly.


	2. Overwatch

"We need some way of tracking this guy. A GPS tracking chip?" suggested Deeks.

"It's dangerous," said Callen. "He's a professional, he'll notice things like that."

"You know what would be perfect in this situation? Overwatch," said Kensi wistfully.

"Too bad they discontinued that program after all the problems it caused," Deeks complained.

"I'm sure they knew what they were doing," said Sam stiffly. "The tracking spray was too dangerous in the wrong hands. Using it secretly would be foolish."

The team carefully avoided each others' eyes. They maintained a studied silence, looking at files, their hands, out the window, anywhere but each other.

"All right," sighed Sam, breaking the silence, "I stole one can. You guys?"

"Two cans," reported Deeks, pulling them from a hidden compartment under his desk.

"I lifted half a case from the woman's bag," admitted Kensi.

"An entire case," Callen informed them, unlocking a metal box in the back of his drawer. When the others stared at him, he shrugged and announced, "Hey, you can take a kid off the streets . . ."

There was a moment's silence as they regarded the lifetime's supply of tracking spray that they had each stolen without the knowledge of the others. Then they burst out laughing.


	3. Couches

**(A/N: Set in some ambiguous, possibly non-existent time period, where Deeks and Nell are on the team, but Callen is still couch-surfing.)**

The moment the door shut on Callen's retreating back, the three other agents scooted their chairs into the central aisle. They didn't have to explain the topic under discussion.

"According to the calendar, Callen has been sleeping on your couch for about two weeks, Sam," began Kensi. "If our schedule holds, he should be making his first complaints about not wanting to impose."

"I've been making pointed comments about how nice it is to have a live-in handyman, so he's a little behind schedule," Sam replied. "Unfortunately, I'm running out of made-up tasks to ask him to do—"

"—meaning he will shortly feel like he is not 'repaying' you for your couch, and begin searching for other sleeping arrangements," completed Deeks wearily. "Check the calendar, Kensi—your turn, or mine?"

"Mine," Kensi announced. "And he hasn't slept on my couch for over a month, so I ought to stretch it out for a few weeks before he starts worrying."

"Maybe you can use the evil ex excuse? Claim that some creepy ex-boyfriend is stalking you, and you need someone for protection?" Sam suggested.

"Oh, that is so sexist—"

"Fine, claim that you need someone to pretend to be a boyfriend when the ex comes around," Sam countered.

"That is still totally—"

"Timeout, guys. According to the log, Nell used a similar excuse a few months ago," cut in Deeks, reviewing their detailed chart. "We can't use that for another month, at least. Perhaps you could start dropping hints about how you need some repairs done?"

"Too close to the excuse I'm using," disagreed Sam. "He'll notice. Besides, Callen knows that Kensi is more than capable of doing minor home repairs herself—she doesn't need a guy to move in to help."

"The Overbearing Aunt Linda!" cried Kensi, in a flash of inspiration. "I'll use the Overbearing Aunt Linda to convince Callen to crash on my couch."

"And 'the Overbearing Aunt Linda' is . . . who, exactly?" Deeks asked.

"My fictional aunt, who makes pointed comments about how a woman of my age ought to have a man living with her by now," explained Kensi. "It's perfect."

"That excuse will probably last three weeks—more if we fake a phone call from Aunt Linda," said Sam. "After that—is it your turn, Deeks?"

"Eric's turn, actually," corrected Deeks, checking the calendar. "I'll start working on his excuse."

"I'll keep suggesting repairs I need Callen to do, to delay his departure."

"I'll start dropping hints about Aunt Linda."

"You know, someday we really need to talk to G about buying an actual _apartment_. This is getting a little ridiculous."

"What, just a little?" quipped Deeks. He carefully stashed away the detailed log, calendar, and charts they used to track Callen's couch surfing.

"You think?"


	4. 50 Things

**(A/N: Ah, DemonClowSoceress, you have started a trend. Fifty things, about the the _friendship_ between two characters. See if you can guess which! Prompts selected through a random word generator.)**

Ally- At first that's all they are—allies. They're both glad when their relationship turns more into a partnership, and less of an alliance, though.

Beauty- When he flirts with a beauty while undercover, she tells herself she's not jealous. Not at all. She just thinks he deserves somebody . . . better.

Thrusting- She's used to male cops thrusting in front of her in doorways, and she doesn't know what to think about the way he politely holds the door.

Modeling- "Project Runway? Really? You watch shows about modeling?" he laughs, secretly pleased to learn something new about his partner.

Casting- He's casting about for a proper compliment, but all he can do is gape at her in her undercover gown.

Cent- Buying her an entirely liquid dinner when she hurts her jaw is expensive, but her pained smile is worth every cent.

Bat- All the field agents join in trashing her boyfriend's car when he dumps her cruelly, but her partner swings his bat the hardest.

Barring- Barring one from the other's hospital bed is never a good idea.

Manipulation- "This is blatant manipulation," she mumbles through a mouthful of sugary doughnut crumbs, "and I love it."

Wound- The baddie has no idea the hell he brought on himself when he wounded her partner.

Literate- Sure, they're both fully literate, but that doesn't mean they don't prefer curling up with a stack of comics at the end of the day.

Relevancy- At first, their conversations are strictly business, but their relevancy fades over time.

Boy- He knows that she'll quit acting like his girlfriend the moment the undercover op is done, but _boy_, is it fun pretending.

Vinyl- "God, I didn't even know they made clothes out of vinyl," she giggles, before he hastily snatches the picture away.

Gate- He swears under his breath as he fumbled with the barred gate, uncomfortable with the knowledge that his cackling partner watching back in Ops could have climbed it or picked the lock in half the time.

Technique- "I taught him that technique," she proudly told anyone in Ops who would listen, and they hide their smiles.

Copy- He's not a copy of Dom, nor is he trying to be—and for that, she's grateful.

Criticism- At first, he resents her criticism, but slowly, he accepts how useful it is.

Table- He's improving his fighting skills, but she can still flip him over a table when she wants to.

Fare- When the car falls apart, she's so put out that he pays her bus fare.

Paragraph- When asked if they wanted him on their team full time, most agents wrote yes or no. She wrote a whole paragraph.

Oil- "Run!" he yells, seeing the oil leak under the door, and she dives out of the way seconds before the entire pool lights up in flames.

Radiation- When a messy op ends with him having possible radiation exposure, she refuses to leave his side despite the doctor's orders.

Fast- "Wow, have you been practicing?" she asks when his climb to the top of the rock wall is almost as fast as her's, and it's worth all the hours he spent.

Specialty- He may be "just" a cop, but he has his own specialties.

Deterrent- The first time he invites her to his apartment for a friendly dinner, the smell of Monty is a bit of a deterrent—but she's glad she stayed.

Emulation- Watching back in Ops, she's secretly pleased when she realizes his trick was an emulation of her's.

Trust- When he hands her his Glock without hesitation, it really hits her that he trusts her. And she deserves it.

Meanwhile- At first they insist there's nothing between but hostility. Their friends nod seriously, but meanwhile, Sam and Callen are taking bets on their first hug.

Swear- When he gets a female partner he expects her to object to his cursing, but in their first firefight, she surprises him by muttering a string of particularly vivid swear words that startle even him.

Hypocrite- She knows she's a hypocrite when she asks him to stay back, and she's glad when he ignores her.

Regular- They're both pleased when their irregular dinners become a regular thing.

Dozen- Other men would be intimidated by a woman who could eat a dozen donuts in a particularly stressful day. Not him.

Ballot- Hettie suggests passing out a ballot on whether he should stay or not. She suggests, rather forcefully, that it isn't necessary.

Recommendation- When it comes time to decide between being a cop or agent, her recommendation sways him the most.

Movement- He tries to hide the bruise on his ribs, but she can tell that he's injured just from his movement.

May- "May I borrow your gun?" she asks, and he doesn't even hesitate.

Delight- She didn't know how much she felt his absence until she felt the delight of his return.

Collection- "You have a collection of Gel bracelets?" he sniggers, delighted to have fresh teasing material . . . at least until she punches his arm.

Fund- "I think we need a special fund to cover your coffee expenses," Hettie grouses as she reviews their expense reports.

Riding- Bantering casually, riding in the car—it's the closest thing to a "break" they get all day.

Acceptance- At first, she thought that "replacing" Dom with another rookie would only make her hurt more, but instead it helps bring her acceptance.

Remembering- She can remember how hostile she was when she first met him as her partner. What she has trouble remembering was when that changed.

Frown- She acts like she's not bothered by him calling in sick, but her black frown tells her teammates otherwise.

Eye- A single twitch of his eye, a arch of his eyebrow, a jerk of his head—the volumes of silent communication in a single gaze tells her that they've gotten to know one another far too well.

Whale- "I look like a whale, right?" she asks miserably as her partner stares wide eyed at her bikini.

Coverage- When talking to reporters, he insists that NCIS get credit along with LAPD, the first time they've ever been included in the news coverage.

Dislike- She can't remember when her original dislike of her new partner morphed into something else entirely, and neither can anyone else.

Cup- A cup of coffee isn't just a gift for his partner, it's for his own safety too—it's not safe to be around her before her morning caffeine jolt.

Justification- At first they come up with justifications for spending time outside of work with each other. Then they don't bother.

**(A/N: Well, obviously this was Kensi and Deeks—if you didn't get that, you might want to watch the show occasionally, it helps when reading fanfics. Again, all credit for the idea goes to DemonClowSoceress. Check out her profile for vastly superior versions.)**


End file.
